Sans pantalon
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Quand Squalo se rend compte que ce matin il n'a plus aucun pantalon à se mettre, sa journée ne peut aller que de mal en pire ! Enjoy, pur délire ! Joyeux anniversaire Tsuki Yoru !


**Titre : **Sans pantalon

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, dommage, sinon bien des choses seraient différentes héhé...

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Humour

**Paring : **Principalement Xanxus/Squalo

**Note : **Un pur délire que j'ai eu il y a longtemps avec Nora Elsa et que j'ai voulu mettre en œuvre :)

**Note 2 : **Un grand merci à ma Nora Elsa pour sa correction et relecture !

* * *

Ce matin, Squalo s'était levé du pied gauche.

Tout d'abord, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par un horrible cauchemar où un diabolique raton laveur voulait l'obliger à manger une soupe à l'aileron de requin. Vraiment bizarre. Et après son réveil mouvementé, Squalo s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps, avait trébuché et s'était effondré tête la première sur le sol.

Après ça, sa douche lui avait servi uniquement de l'eau froide, et se laver les cheveux dans ces conditions était vraiment quelque chose de pénible, surtout quand on avait des cheveux aussi longs que l'escrimeur. Et cette panne d'eau chaude, il savait très bien d'où elle venait. C'était du Lussuria tout craché ! Cette tapette passait des heures le matin sous sa douche, et, puisque Squalo était souvent le dernier levé, pour cause de travail tard le soir sur des dossiers imposés par son _adorable_ Boss, c'était lui qui subissait la malédiction du ballon d'eau chaude vide.

Mais le pire était à venir.

Ayant dans la tête des projets de mort brutale pour le gardien du soleil, le squale sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Il en sortit un haut, sa veste Varia, des gants propres, chaussettes, caleçon... puis s'aperçut qu'il manquait une chose. Une chose très importante même ! Squalo le constata avec horreur. Il vérifia, allant fouiller jusqu'aux profondeurs de son armoire. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait y trouver sauf bien sûr ce qu'il cherchait !

Un pantalon.

Squalo se gratta la tête, agacé. Il ne comprenait pas. Le service de ménage passait le weekend, et il était sûr qu'une femme de chambre était venu récupérer son linge sale. Oui, certain, puisqu'il avait été présent lorsqu'elle avait ramassé le tout la dernière fois. Même qu'elle lui avait reproché de salir trop de vêtements. Vooiii, il était un tueur pour information, et un épéiste, en plus ! C'était normal que ses habits soient entachés de sang et d'autres choses ! Si elle n'était pas contente, qu'elle aille faire la bonne à une équipe de geek informaticiens qui ne bougent pas leur cul de devant leur pc et changent de vêtements une fois par mois !

D'ailleurs en parlant de cons, peut être que c'était Bel qui lui avait fait cette mauvaise blague. Quoiqu'il vérifiait minutieusement sa chambre à chacune de ses absences. Et durant la nuit c'était également impossible, puisqu'il avait le sommeil léger. Donc, Squalo ne voyait qu'une seule explication :

La femme de chambre s'était vengée.

L'escrimeur se mit à bouillir de rage. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était hors de question qu'on le vois dans cette tenue ! On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais l'argenté ne préférait pas prendre de risque ! C'était sa fierté qui était en jeu Voiii ! Le problème c'était que s'il ne sortait pas de sa chambre, les autres allaient finir par se poser des questions et ne se gêneraient pas pour venir jusqu'à lui, curieux comme ils étaient. Sans parler de Xanxus à qui il devait impérativement rendre les dossiers de la veille. Fait chier, il devait trouver une solution.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de commander un nouveau pantalon, mais l'ennui c'était qu'il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps la livraison prendrait ; c'était toujours Lussuria qui s'occupait de cette tâche. Et à propos, peut être que Lussuria lui-même pourrait l'aider ? Après tout, de tous, c'était le plus... sympa, on va dire. Enfin, il allait probablement rire quelques minutes, mais Squalo était presque sûr qu'il essayerait quand même de l'aider.

C'était risqué. Après tout, le squale n'avait pas encore digéré le coup du dix octobre... demander de l'aide à ses collègues, c'était presque du suicide. Mais à situations désespérées mesures désespérées.

En plus la batterie de son portable allait bientôt rendre l'âme, il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour faire une commande, mais suffisamment pour appeler Lussuria à l'aide. Squalo n'avait pas trop le choix. Au pire, Lussuria mourrait sur place.

Ca sonnait. Squalo avait coincé le mobile entre son épaule et sa joue alors qu'il enfilait les vêtements qu'il avait.

« Allo ~ ? » fit soudain la détestable voix du gardien du soleil, faisant grimacer le squale.

« C'est Squalo, est ce que tu pourrais- »

« Oh ! Squ-chan ! Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? On est déjà tous en train de déjeuner, il ne manque que toi mon chou ~ ! Et Bossu qui a bien entendu voulu qu'on lui apporte son petit déjeuner dans son bureau ce matin. »

Squalo maudit ce crétin. Voilà, maintenant TOUT le monde savait que quelque chose clochait, enfin, à part Xanxus dieu merci. Mais, ravalant ses insultes, il inspira profondément. Après tout il avait besoin de son aide, il pourrait le tuer après.

« Je-J'ai un problème, OK ? J'aurais besoin que tu montes, MAINTENANT ! Et si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule ça serait mieux AUSSI ! VOOI! »

Il n'entendit rien pendant deux trois secondes puis :

« Très bien j'arrive mon Squ-chan ~ ! »

Squalo raccrocha instantanément et soupira longuement. Le pire était à venir.

...

La première réaction de Lussuria fut, comme prévu, des glapissements horripilants accompagnés de couinements très irritants. Squalo avait dû lui gueuler dessus une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'il se calme, sans oublier les coups pour qu'il arrête de le tripoter. Vraiment dégoutant.

La deuxième réaction, lorsqu'il fut calmé, ce fut la compassion. Squalo savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour ça, rassuré de n'avoir pas pris la mauvaise décision. Quoique, Lussuria n'avait pas encore proposé une quelconque solution...

D'ailleurs ce fut sa troisième et dernière réaction, lui proposer une seule et unique solution :

« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de te prêter un de mes pantalons pour aujourd'hui, Squ-chan. »

« Voi ! Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse de porter tes pantalons avec des froufrous partout ! »

Lussuria fit une grimace agacée.

« Tu exagères Squ-chan ! »

Squalo soupira.

« Laisse tomber cette idée de merde ! Trouve en une autre ! » Gronda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Je pourrais aller voir dans la salle des machines, là où sont placées les machines à laver... » Proposa-t-il discrètement en regardant Squalo se mâchouiller les lèvres d'agacement, d'agacement oui, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait suivre... « Mais tu sais bien que je refuse catégoriquement d'aller dans cet... endroit ! J'en ai des frissons ~ ! » Lussuria se tortilla en grimaçant de dégoût.

Et Squalo commençait à perdre patience.

« Voi ! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses d'aller dans cette pièce ! Après toutes les horreurs qu'on a déjà faites, tu as peur de quelques habits sales ! »

Lussuria réagit au quart de tour à cette remarque, fusillant des yeux le squale, pour autant qu'on pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes.

« Je n'aurais pas peur de quelques habits sales si je ne vivais pas avec des cochons comme vous ! Dieu seul sait quelle tête doivent avoir ces habits ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ~! »

Squalo leva les yeux au ciel, ça ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps là-dessus car depuis qu'il connaissait Lussuria, jamais celui-ci n'était descendu à la cave, et le squale soupçonnait cette phobie d'avoir une origine plus profonde que l'excuse des vêtements sales. Mais de toute manière ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et il n'en avait rien à faire également.

« Bon, plan C ? » Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Mh... Oh je sais ! Je pourrais t'en confectionner un ! Ça ne prendra que quelques heures, le temps de trouver du tissu, de faire la coupe et de coudre le tout ! »

Squalo réfléchit un instant à cette éventualité, pas débile du tout il devait l'avouer. Et puis, il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour le moment !

« Très bien ! Mais dépêche toi alors ! »

Lussuria se dandina, heureux de pouvoir confectionner un nouveau habit à son squale préféré ! Surtout que pour ce faire, il devait prendre quelques mesures... C'est Squ-chan qui n'allait pas être content !

...

Très bien, encore quelques heures à mourir de faim dans cette chambre, et cette horrible situation serait enfin finie ! Ah ! Mais pourquoi toujours lui ? Squalo croirait presque qu'un malade mental avait en sa possession une poupée vaudou de sa personne et s'amusait constamment à lui jeter des mauvais sort dessus !

Il soupira et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre tout en rajustant sa veste. Elle lui tombait au niveau des cuisses, l'horreur, car avec sa ceinture Varia qui coupait la veste au niveau de sa taille, on aurait presque dit qu'il portait une mini jupe. Heureusement que personne, à part Lussuria, ne l'avait vu dans cet accoutrement.

Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par le vibreur du bipeur posé sur son bureau. Squalo écarquilla les yeux, la panique montant soudainement en lui.

C'était Xanxus.

Mais oui, ces fichus dossier ! Il devait lui avoir déjà rendu depuis une demi heure ! Non bien sûr, puisqu'il pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre parce qu'il n'avait pas de pantalon ! Merde merde ! Et connaissant le tempérament impatient et intransigeant de son boss, Squalo pouvait être sûr qu'il n'allait pas tardé à débarquer dans sa chambre. Et ça il en était hors de question ! Personne ne devait être au courant de cette situation, et surtout pas Xanxus !

Squalo jura. Le tout c'était de ne pas paniquer, non non, et puis mince quoi, c'était Squalo quand même ! Le deuxième de la Varia ! Il n'allait sûrement pas perdre ses moyens pour une histoire de pantalon ! Même si c'était vraiment gênant et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi dans l'instant pour échanger sa place avec n'importe qui ou même quoi !

Le bipeur revibra.

Il devait sortit d'ici. Oui, c'était la seule solution pour échapper à Xanxus. Par la fenêtre ? Squalo y jeta un coup d'œil ; non l'endroit grouillait de gardes qui risquaient de voir son dessous à cette hauteur, et le squale n'y tenait pas... Par la porte alors, pas d'autre solution.

Il se mit alors à raser les murs du manoir, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre personne qui s'aventurait trop près de lui. Et tout en circulant prudemment dans les couloirs, Squalo se rendit malheureusement compte qu'avoir demandé l'aide de Lussuria ne lui avait servi strictement à rien pour l'instant. Non, puisqu'il était quand même sorti de sa foutue chambre, à moitié à poil ! Et qu'il pouvait à présent se rendre lui même au sous-sol pour aller voir si l'un des ses pantalons y trainaient.

Quelle connerie. Squalo se jura de réfléchir plus la prochaine fois. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois, il fallait croire que toutes les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé dans des situations aussi ridicules et bizarres ne lui avaient sûrement pas servi de leçon.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Squalo ? »

Ledit Squalo sursauta brusquement et se retourna aussi vite vers le propriétaire de cette voix bourrue qui avait failli lui coller une crise cardiaque. C'était Levi, Squalo en était presque content. Oui, parce que ça aurait pu être pire, comme Bel ou Xanxus...

Mais cela n'empêchait pas la situation d'être assez embarrassante ; Levi était quand même le moins commode de tous.

« Je vais me chercher un pantalon, ça se voit pas ? » Grogna-t-il en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

« Cela expliquerait en effet pourquoi tu te balades comme ça. »

« Vooiii ! Fiche moi la paix et dégage ! »

Squalo se retourna dans le but de continuer son chemin.

« Pas si vite. » Apparemment le gardien de la foudre était sourd ce matin.

« Quoi encore ? » L'escrimeur se retourna et fut très surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, il en aurait d'ailleurs ri si quelqu'un lui avait raconté une histoire pareille.

Oui parce que Levi faire preuve de compassion et de générosité, c'était vraiment quelque chose de troublant.

« Tiens prend ma veste, ça te couvrira un peu mieux. » Disait-il en lui tendant en effet sa longue veste qui cacherait le squale jusqu'aux genoux au moins.

Squalo n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Et c'est presque les mains tremblantes d'émotions et les joues rougies qu'il s'empara de la veste pour s'en couvrir. Il hésita même à le remercier mais de toute manière le brun tourna les talons avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit.

Se remettant du choc, Squalo retourna lui aussi à son objectif. Avec un peu de chance il ne croiserait plus personne.

...

Mais alors que le squale arrivait au premier étage, ce qui était déjà pas mal, il tomba nez à nez avec une couronne, des cheveux blonds et un énorme sourire. Oh joie, c'était le prince taré. Allez, un de plus un de moins, Squalo était sûr maintenant qu'il allait se faire la Varia entière si ça continuait ! Jamais deux sans trois, ni trois sans quatre, n'est-ce pas?

« Ushishishi ~ Squalo Squalo, tu es encore plus mal habillé que d'habitude. » Siffla le prince d'un air suffisant.

« Voi, fous moi la paix j'ai pas le temps avec tes conneries. » Lui grogna le squale en le poussant hors de son chemin, bien décidé de ne pas perdre son temps avec cet abrutit arrogant. Il avait un pantalon à trouver !

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux espèces des courants d'air au niveau de ses jambes, si vifs qu'il put à peine distinguer ce que c'était. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

« BEL ! » S'écria-t-il en tentant de rattraper les bouts de la veste de Levi que le Prince vicieux avait déchiré à l'aide de ses couteaux.

Elle était foutue, et les jambes de l'épéiste à nouveau exposées aux plus chanceux des voyeurs qui croiseraient son chemin aujourd'hui.

« Shishishi, voyons soit généreux et fais en profiter à tout le monde, Squalo. »

Ç'en était trop.

« VOIIII ! JE VAIS TE BUTER ! » S'écria le squale en brandissant son épée qu'il sortit de nulle part.

Le prince ricana avant de se mettre à courir à l'opposé de la furie argentée. Force de l'habitude aidant, Squalo se mit à le poursuivre en braillant, oubliant à cet instant qu'il était à moitié à poil et qu'en se faisant ainsi remarquer, il était sûr que tout le manoir allait pouvoir reluquer ses jambes nues.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, il reprit la raison quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de jardin du domaine, là où le sale blondinet maintenant disparu l'avait entraîné. Il s'était arrêté d'un seul coup en sentant l'air frais du matin lui caresser les jambes, le faisant légèrement frissonner. L'épéiste se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains tandis que les gardiens présents ne se gênaient pas d'observer ce spectacle inhabituel.

Attendez... Ils le prenaient pour qui ?

« VOOIIIII ! Si vous continuez à me regarder, je vous jure que vos cadavres seront tellement amochés que même VOS MERES NE VOUS RECONNAITRONS PAS ! »

Sa menace porta ses fruits, tous baissèrent les yeux en frémissant. Bien. Il pouvait à présent rentrer dans le manoir en étant un peu moins gêné. Il était le lieutenant de ce foutu groupe d'assassin VOI ! Il n'allait pas se laisser mater par ces subalternes pervers! Et une fois à l'abri des murs, il se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous, à savoir la cave tant convoitée.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une étrange odeur le frappa au visage. En effet, la cave toute entière empestait le plastique brûlé, c'était intenable. Squalo mit une main sur son nez en toussotant, tentant quand même d'aller jusqu'aux machines à laver. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver dans cette pièce ? Le squale ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où une odeur pareille pouvait bien provenir. Et ce fut lorsqu'il se trouva devant les machines Whirlpool qu'il eut son explication.

Elles étaient toutes, à savoir cinq machines toutes neuves offertes à Noël par le paternel bienveillant du Boss, cramées. Toutes. Pas une seule épargnée.

Squalo sentit ses genoux trembler et ses jambes menacer de devenir coton. Le pire pour lui, fut la vision de nombreux habits tout aussi cramés que le reste, avec dans le tas sur le sol quelques uns de ses précieux pantalons, enfin, de ce qu'il en restait, bien sûr.

Après le choc surgit la colère, et si les machines avant son arrivée étaient méchamment brulées, elles étaient maintenant complètement brisées, écrasées, bousillées, n'ayant pas le gabarit pour survivre à la colère du squale.

Oui Squalo était vraiment en colère, très très énervé. Parce que de une ces machines étaient neuves VOI ! De deux parce qu'il n'avait donc plus AUCUN pantalon VOII ! Et de trois, parce qu'il savait exactement _qui _était l'auteur de ces crimes VOIII !

En même temps ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner... Un seul individu dans cette foutue baraque était capable d'incendier un objet aussi grand et insolite pour des raisons à la con.

...

Xanxus qui était à cet instant en train de siroter son café noir sans sucre et avec une goutte d'alcool - ou bien était-ce un verre d'alcool avec une goutte de café ? - était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil favori, observant pensivement le paysage par la fenêtre, à la recherche d'un plan pour anéantir pour de bon ces sales gosses Japonais qui lui avait piqué sa place de dixième parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse au monde... et faillit sursauter quand soudain sa porte s'ouvrit, enfin plutôt se fracassa en milles morceaux sous l'expression de la colère de son précieux bras droit qui voulait entrer, le tout accompagné de ce mélodieux et inimitable rugissement qui neutralisait son audition, affaiblissant ses capacités auditives de jour en jour. Xanxus savait qu'il allait mourir sourd à cette allure.

Lorsque les sifflements aigus dans ses oreilles diminuèrent, le brun put enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et sur le cyclone argenté qui tourbillonnait dans son bureau en lui hurlant des accusations et des injures sans discontinuer.

« Ma porte, déchet. » Fut tout d'abord ce que Xanxus dit, assez mécontent. Après tout, c'était seulement la troisième depuis le début de la semaine, à savoir qu'on était mardi aujourd'hui...

Mais le squale ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par ses récriminations, continuant à lui crier son mécontentement de plus en plus fort. Xanxus décida alors d'y prêter un peu attention.

« -et qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait ces foutues machines hein ? Tu peux me le dire enfoiré ? J'en ai marre de tes caprices à la con, VOII ! »

« De quelles machines tu parles déchet ? »

Squalo s'arrêta de s'agiter un instant, ouvrant cependant la bouche très très grande pour lui crier encore dessus et répondre donc à sa question, que Xanxus commençait déjà à regretter, lorsque soudain il se tut, gardant néanmoins sa bouche grande ouverte, et écarquilla ses yeux comme des horribles soucoupes.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda son boss en grognant. Il avait une tache sur le nez ?

« Tu- ton -... »

Il le pointait du doigt, enfin plutôt il pointait quelque chose sur son corps. Xanxus baissa lentement les yeux et, ah oui, il avait oublié ce détail.

« Oui je n'ai pas de pantalon, et ? »

Squalo ne répondit pas tout de suite, étant un peu trop sans voix, chose rare, le cerveau également éteint pour le moment. Xanxus sans pantalon, oui il avait déjà vu ça, en effet être son amant offrait ce genre de vue privilégiée, mais assis là sur son « trône », en plein « travail » et à moitié nu... C'était quand même très surprenant. Et si quelqu'un d'autre que lui entrait dans la pièce hein ? C'était quoi ce délire d'enfoiré d'exhibitionniste ?

« Il me semble que toi aussi tu n'en portes pas. » Lui souligna son boss en souriant méchamment.

Squalo se rappela à son tour ce petit détail, et ses joues reprirent une teinte écarlate.

« VOI ! Et à qui la faute HEIN ? Tu as démoli toutes nos machines à laver ! Avec mes pantalons dedans ! VOIII ! »

Ah oui, ces machines là. Xanxus soupira en fermant les yeux, agacé.

« Elles m'ont rétréci tous mes pantalons ces saloperies, alors je les ai détruites. Un problème avec ça ? »

Encore une fois Squalo resta quelques secondes sans voix. Cet enfoiré de boss, égoïste... Mais Squalo décida qu'il devait se calmer, car il savait que s'il continuait à lui gueuler dessus, le brun n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience et à lui envoyer son verre dans la figure.

« Et tu t'es pas dit que mon linge était dedans, non ? Et que j'allais me retrouver sans vêtements du coup ! » vociféra-t-il en croisant les bras, furieux.

Xanxus haussa les épaules en rouvrant les yeux, souriant d'un air sadique.

« Non et le savoir ne m'aurait pas empêché de tout cramer. Et puis, maintenant j'ai l'occasion de te reluquer contre ta volonté toute la journée sans attendre qu'on soit seuls le soir. »

Le sang du Squalo ne fit qu'un tour et ses résolutions de calme s'envola au loin.

« VOIIII ! Comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi ! » brailla Squalo devant la dose de mauvaise foi que Xanxus lui servait. Car, à vrai dire, le brun ne se privait pas pour le lorgner jambes nues et tout le reste avec, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais en effet, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient à deux.

Xanxus ignora la tirade et croisa paresseusement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« De toute manière je n'ai jamais aimé ces machines. » Déclara-t-il comme le sale gosse gâté qu'il était.

Très certainement, puisqu'elles avaient été offertes par son cher et tendre paternel... Mais ce n'était _pas_ une raison valable pour Squalo !

« Si tes pantalons ont rétréci au lavage ce n'est pas de la faute des machines ! Mais de ceux qui ont mis tes foutus vêtements à laver et qui ont mal réglé la température ! » Donc, autrement dit, c'était de la faute des femmes de chambres. Quand Squalo disait qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

« Tch, et tu crois que j'ai fait le travail à moitié ? » Lui répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Oui, et donc, en plus de ne plus avoir de machine à laver, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient en plus plus de femmes de chambres.

Squalo se passa la main sur le visage, tentant encore de garder son calme. Foutu Boss de merde.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? On n'a plus de machine pour laver nos fringues ni même de bonnes pour venir les chercher. » Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant, abandonnant leur prise de tête.

Xanxus haussa encore une fois les épaules de désinvolture, terminant tranquillement son café.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, déchet, mais moi j'ai déjà commandé des pantalons ce matin, il ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » Il déposa sa tasse contre le bois de son bureau et sourit d'un air moqueur. « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Mammon d'aller acheter de nouvelles machines et de recruter de nouvelles femmes de ménages. »

Oui bien sûr, mais en l'occurrence où Mammon était mort et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore désigné qui serait son remplaçant pour s'occuper des finances de la famille ! Ah oui, et aussi pour la capacité de l'illusion bien entendu... Donc, ce n'était pas le « pauvre » défunt qui allait devoir se charger de tout ça, mais bien lui, joie ! Et tout ça sans pantalon ! Quel enfoiré. Des fois Squalo se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore ici...

Et alors que l'épéiste allait tourner les talons pour aller accomplir toutes ces taches ennuyeuses et qui surtout n'étaient pas du ressort d'un lieutenant VOI !, Lussuria débarqua dans la pièce, tout joyeux. Il se figea brièvement sur place avant de se mettre à déblatérer des conneries sur la raison de sa venue, bavant devant les cuisses musclées et nues du boss, qui s'en fichait royalement, avant de déclarer enfin à Squalo qui était à deux doigts de le cogner pour avoir maté SON amant :

« J'ai fini ton pantalon Squ-chan ! » Lui annonça-t-il donc en lui collant dans les mains le dit pantalon, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Le dit pantalon semblait... et bien, normal. Squalo soupira de soulagement ; en effet il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il soit recouvert de petits nœuds roses ou pire, de fourrure, cette horrible matière que le travesti semblait tant aimer.

« M-Merci, Lussuria. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, un peu gêné.

Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une tenue décente ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces filles qui aimaient porter des jupes courtes ! On voyait toutes leurs jambes, se faisaient mater par des pervers et quand on s'abaissait... Non, il ne comprendrait définitivement jamais ces idiotes !

Le squale décida alors de s'en aller de la pièce pour se changer le plus rapidement possible, quand soudain un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'une odeur de brulé et... comme un sentiment de n'avoir plus rien entre ses mains. Squalo baissa un regard angoissé vers sa main qui tenait il y a encore quelques secondes son nouveau pantalon et qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendre à ses pieds.

« Mouu ~ Bossu ! Ça m'a pris deux heures pour faire ce pantalon ! Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ~ ! »

Non, c'était sûr que ce n'était vraiment pas gentil. C'était même assez méchant. Squalo allait le tuer.

« VOOIIIIIIIII ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau en brandissant son épée, sous l'œil inquiet de gardien du Soleil « POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA, CONNARD ? » Il se crispa de rage, hésitant à sauter à la gorge de son boss ; après tout, cela risquait d'être un acte légèrement suicidaire...

« Tu vas rester la journée entière comme ça. Ce sera ta punition pour avoir manqué de respect envers ton supérieur et pour avoir brisé _encore une fois_ la porte de mon bureau. » Lui déclara tranquillement Xanxus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Lussuria dut retenir le squale par la force « VOOIIIIIIII JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER ! » pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du mieux qu'il put avant qu'il ne commette une grave erreur. Le tout bien sûr, sous le rire sardonique de leur Boss adoré.

...

**Bonus**

« Squalo, j'ai fait tomber mon couteau, il est juste à tes pieds, tu peux me le ramasser ? »

« Va crever en enfer. »

« Ushishishi, radin. »

...

« Je vais commander cinq nouvelle machines Bosch, je me suis dit qu'elles fonctionneraient peut être mieux. » Déclara Levi en parcourant des magasines d'électroménagers.

« Voi ! Pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas la faute des machines mais de ces foutues femmes de chambres incapables ! »

« Continue à te plaindre comme ça et c'est toi qui nous serviras de femme de chambre, déchet. »

« VOIIIIIIII ! »

...

« Squ-chan ~ Le boss ne t'a pas interdit de porter autre chose que des pantalons, quelque chose qui pourrait mieux recouvrir tes jambes ! »

« Voi, comment ça ? »

« Et bien je me suis dit qu'une jup- »

« SCONTRO DI SQUALO ! »

« Ushishishi, Squalo, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Déjà qu'on a plus de gardien de la Brume, plus de femmes de chambre, et que tu as soigneusement coupés en rondelles plus de la moitié de nos hommes pour t'avoir regardé de trop près... »

« VOI ! Soit content d'être encore vivant, imbécile ! »

« Shishi, c'est parce que je suis un prince ~ »

...

« Haha ! Bonjour Squalo ! »

« V-VOII ! Pourquoi la foutue bande de gamins est ici ? »

« Ahh ~ C'est Bossu qui les a invité ! Il a dit qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne occasion pour une tentative de paix, n'est-il pas formidable ? ~ »

« Comme si- VOIIIIIIII ! »

« Ferme la déchet et va accueillir nos invités comme il se doit. »

...

« Dis moi, Tsunayoshi-kun, pourquoi la Varia a le droit de se promener à moitié nue et nous pas ? »

« E-Eh bien, je doute fort que Squalo soit très content d'être dans cette tenue, Mukuro... »

« Oh ? En tout cas, il récolte les faveurs de son Boss. C'est de ça que tu as peur, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

« E-Euh je-je- »

« Arrête d'embêter le Juudaime avec tes idées d'exhibitionniste pervers ! »

« Kufufu, occupe toi plutôt de ton amant. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Ushishishi, Squalo l'a noyé dans la fontaine du jardin avec le Cavalone. Je crois que tu peux le remercier de l'avoir puni pour son infidélité shishishi ~ »

...

« Où est Bossu ? »

« Aah il me semble qu'il a demandé à Squ-chan de ''lui apporter ses dossiers dans son bureau...'' »

« Quoi ! Maintenant ? »

« Apparemment c'était assez pressé ~ »

« Et, qu'est ce qu'on fait de nos invités ? »

« Ushishishi, les petits fours empoisonnés devraient bientôt agir ~ »

...

« Kyoya ~ Regarde moi ! Sans pantalon ! »

« ... Je vais te _mordre_ à mort. »

« Kufufu, quelle chambre ? »

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Squalo : **En fait c'est **TOI** la malade mentale qui possède une poupée vaudou de moi VOII !

**MmeRoronoa : **Mais non pas du tout ! D'ailleurs c'est dommage, elle doit être trop mignonne !

**Squalo : **C'est ce que je dit, t'es malade !

...

**Review please !**


End file.
